charmedthevirtualseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season of Charmed aired from October 2000 until May 2001 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2005 as a box-set without any extras. It was re-released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary Three times is a charm! This season has three times the power, as well as all of the supernatural thrills and excitement, as the Charmed Ones -- Prue Halliwell (Shannen Doherty),Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs), and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) -- deal with being modern-day witches.How could life get any more complicated for the Halliwell sisters? One learns that her greatest love is also her greatest enemy; another defies The Powers That Be to marry; and tragedy unexpectedly befalls the third, leaving the sisters powerless to stop it.The perfect potion of suspense-filled adventure, crafty humor and dynamic heroines casts a spell that brings you 22 episodes of pure viewing magic. Cast Main cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (22/22) *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (22/22) *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (16/22) *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (8/22) Recurring cast *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor (7/22) *Jennifer Rhodes as Grams (3/22) *James Read as Victor Bennett (3/22) *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell (2/22) *Chad Willett as Justin Harper (2/22) Notes and Trivia *The DVD box-set of this season was released on the fifteenth of November 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in September or October. It was released in April and May (as two parts) in Japan. It does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. *The DVD box-set for region 2 & 4 is different then the box-set for region 1. While the colors of the box-sets is the same (although the color is lighter in region 1), the pictures are not. Region 2 features different pictures of the three leads, their clothing photoshopped to be black. *The DVD back cover of the region 2 box-set spoils the fact one of the sisters (Prue) dies and that they have a half-sister. *The opening credits feature new clips for the three main lead actresses. Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory's clips remain the same and have switched places. Julian McMahon is added as he joins the main cast in the season premiere as assistant D.A. Cole Turner. *This is the last season where the sister's powers are displayed before their name clips in the opening credits. *Prue is the only character who displays two powers in the opening credits. *Shannen Doherty directing "The Good, The Bad and The Cursed *Shannen Doherty directed two episodes in this season; "The Good, The Bad and The Cursed" and "All Hell Breaks Loose" *This is Shannen Doherty's last season as Prue Halliwell. *This is the first season to feature James Read as the father of the Charmed Ones; Victor Bennett. Read was cast after the network found Anthony Denison (who originally played the part of the sisters' father) to be more of a love interest for Doherty's character, Prue. *There were no promotional pictures made for this season. Instead, the pictures for season 2 were used. *By the end of this season, all three sisters possess two powers. *The main three actresses, Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not: *Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Magic Hour", "Once Upon a Time", "Primrose Empath", "Power Outage", "Sleuthing with the Enemy", "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Bride and Gloom", "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed", "Death Takes a Halliwell", "Pre-Witched", "The Demon Who Came in from the Cold" "Exit Strategy" and "Look Who's Barking". *Julian McMahon did not appear in "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Wrestling with Demons", "Pre-Witched" and "Sin Francisco". Episode List